hannibalfandomcom-20200222-history
Hannibal and Alana
Hannibal Lecter and Alana Bloom have known each other for quite some time. They are colleagues and friends. Hannibal acted as her mentor, and has stayed in touch with her ever since. They often have a difference of opinions, but they remain good friends. As of Season 2, they have become lovers. Season 1 In'' Potage, in his office, Jack Crawford speaks to Alana and Dr Lecter about Abigail Hobbs. Jack is up against the clock and needs to start providing answers to the families of victims. He knows Abigail has a treasure trove of information that could wrap the case up once and for all. Alana works to protect Abigail from the investigators. If they interrogate her too soon, she won't open up. But Alana does concede Abigail was acting suspicious when they talked. Against Alana's wishes, Jack demands Will talk to Abigail. In ''Oeuf, Alana consults with Lecter over Abigail's treatment and finds his suggestions are opposite to hers as he suggests she be released and allowed to deal with her issues in the outside world. An angry Alana scolds Hannibal for releasing Abigail and wants to take her back. Hannibal covers himself by saying he gave a stressed Abigail half a Valium to excuse the fact she is still in the hold of the mushrooms. Alana is stunned at the meal-spread Hannibal has put on, and agrees to stay and eat with them. Abigail appears blissfully happy to see Hannibal and Alana transformed into the smiling faces of her dead parents. Apparently, this was Hannibal's plan all along, including luring Alana to the breakfast meal. In Entrée, Alana Bloom and Dr Chilton converse over dinner with Hannibal at the doctor's home. Bloom wonders aloud if Dr Chilton inadvertently planted the idea of Dr Gideon being the Ripper into his own, psychotic patient's mind. Perhaps his persistent pressing of the issue led his inmate to assume the identity for himself. Chilton strongly disagrees with this statement; Dr Gideon is definitely the Ripper. Alana asks if she can interview Gideon one more time, just to make sure, and Chilton allows it. In the kitchen, Hannibal tells Dr Chilton he would've done the same thing if he were in his situation, using psychic driving on an inmate. Chilton is offended by the implication. In Sorbet, At Hannibal's apartment, Alana acts as the doctor's sous-chef as they prepare a multi-course meal. As Alana slices vegetables, Lecter attempts to pry into her relationship with Will Graham, as well as her knowledge regarding the ongoing case to catch the Chesapeake Ripper. Alana is purposefully vague, citing her wish to keep things between Will and her entirely platonic and separate from their work. Alana just wishes everyone would leave Will alone, but as Hannibal ponders the comment, he knows this is easier said than done. In Savoureux, Will is on the run, and Hannibal sits down with Jack and Alana to discuss his escape. When Alana mentions her clock test, Hannibal produces a doctored one of his own, supposedly taken a few weeks ago, except this one is flawless. Alana is all the more confused, though Hannibal is playing her like a fool. Jack thinks they have a full-fledged psychopath on their hands. Season 2 Will is pushed too far by Beverly's death at the hands of Hannibal Lector, as he feels responsible for convincing Beverly to investigate on his behalf which led to her death. Will then manages to convince his admirer Matthew Brown, the copycat killer of the Chesapeake Ripper and who's a new orderly in the same asylum that Will is incarcerated in, to murder Hannibal Lector. Once Alana Bloom discovers that Will was responsible for this attempted murder, she detaches herself from Will and even feels relieved to let Will go in Futamono (Season 2 Episode 6). Both Hannibal and Alana mourn Will's tragic descent into a sociopath, someone who can no longer be trusted, at least from Alana's perspective. United by their sympathy for one another, Hannibal and Dr. Bloom have sex. In fact Dr. Lecter is manipulating Alana to make her support him. At the end of the season Alana discovers the truth. She comes to Hannibal's house with a gun. The two confronts. He orders her to leave, but she refuses. Alana wants to shoot Lecter, but the gun is empty. Lecter tells Dr. Bloom he had taken the cartridges out. He tries to catch her, but she escapes to one of the rooms and closes the door. One moment later she is pushed from the window by Abigail. Hannibal finds her dying on the pavement, but he does nothing to help her. He takes her coat and leaves. Season 3 In this season, Alana is shown as an embittered and rejected woman. With Verger's help she tries to catch Lecter and retaliate. In episode five (Contorno) Dr. Bloom calls her Italian "Inspector" to warn him that Hannibal is dangerous. Instead of him, Dr. Lecter answers the phone. He tells her that it's nice to talk with her, but she has chosen the wrong moment. He disconnects. Interviews "I think in the scene in “Sorbet”, where Alana is essentially functioning as Hannibal sous chef and getting ready for his dinner party, we suggest a history of those two characters and a slight manipulation on Hannibal’s part to remove Alana from the Chesapeake Ripper investigation. And that was very much about not wanting to hurt her if she got too close or got too insightful. So he conspired to keep her busy so she couldn’t be Miriam Lass in that investigation, and that was very much about protecting her." ''(Bryan Fuller) Gallery ' Hannibal and Alana.jpg Savoureux.jpg Potageeeee.jpg JH Potageee.jpg HA3.jpg HandAl1.jpg HanandAl7.jpg HanandAl6.jpg HanandAl5.jpg HanandAl4.jpg HanandAl3.jpg HanandAl2.jpg Critica-del-2x11-ko-no-mono.jpeg ''' Category:Relationships Category:Hannibal Lecter Category:Alana Bloom